My Hero Academia Class C
by R Falt
Summary: Class C, originally the first of the general education classes, however due to the rising number of entrance exam participants, Class C has become the third heroics class of UA. Can this third class become heroes? Can they keep up with the other classes? Can someone more angry than Bakugou really exist? Rated T for now but might go to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Class 1C

By R Falt

**I tried to write something like this in the past, but that was when I first made Cro and I ended up making him literally unbeatable, and the series was just basically all about Cro instead of Class C, but now that I'm more confident in my writing skills I want to take another shot at writing a Class 1C Fanfic**.

**Note: this will not be a weekly upload. I will upload this when I am confident that what I have written has good quality to it. **

**Also this is not a "send your OC" type story, as much as I would like to tackle that kind of story, throwing 20 kids that are all meant to be main characters wouldn't work. In a story there **_**needs **_**to be side characters and from what I can tell people tend to neglect side characters and focus all of their attention on one specific character (like how I did in my Crystal Hero series), In a story with 20+ characters there needs to be balance, and having 4 to 6 main characters, (to me) this is a good balance between main and side characters.**

**Sorry for rambling, onto the story!**

Chapter 1

Heroes

**Ruki Tensai**

Age: 12

Quirk: Mind Boost

Ruki can use her Quirk to boost the intelligence of those around her as well as herself for thirty minutes, however those she uses her Quirk on will get tired and fall asleep (Ruki does not get tired from her Quirk, allowing her to abuse it as much as she pleases).

As a little kid, I've had quite a strange childhood. With a Quirk like mine homework and school were never a problem, heck I even graduated from highschool at the top of my class at the age of six, and since I was too young to work or go to university, I never had the chance to make any friends.

So I had to take up hobbies in order to pass the time.

When I reached the age of ten, I was able to speak twelve different languages, play a thousand different piano pieces, and I had received my teaching degree.

Languages were easy to teach, and a part of me always wanted to teach more, and finally at the age of eleven I found the place I belong.

UA. The best hero school in Japan.

Even though UA is a school meant for heroics, I found myself teaching the general studies classes, and I quickly rose all the way to being the teacher of Class 1C.

"Nezdu" Shouta Aizawa asks shuffling into the meeting room "why did you call this last minute meeting?"

"It's about the heroics exam" Midnight says helping me adjust my seat so that my forehead isn't below the table (If only I could have the same kind of chair as Mr Nezdu), but the chair's highest seat setting and two books for me to sit on are enough for me to get a clear view of the meeting table.

"What about it" Shouta says sitting down "the exams looked normal to me."

Mr Nezdu pulls a remote out and flicks on the TV that shows a graph of the number of test participants "in case if no one noticed we've had twice the amount of exams than last year _and_ the exam the year before combined."

"So more kids showed up, I don't see the problem, those that failed are just sent to other hero schools" Shouta points out.

"That's the problem" Midnight says "those school's classes were already filled from _their_ exams, we now have over two hundred kids with nowhere to go."

"I see" Shouta says "I assume you have a solution that involves the heroics department?"

"I would like there to be another heroics course" Mr Nezdu says "with Miss Tensai as the teacher."

Shouta's eyes flicker over to me and I lower the seat setting so that I don't feel his gaze on me "she is a perfect candidate as a teacher, but for combat purposes I will have _you_ lend her a hand."

"Why not get a new teacher" Shouta suggests "Budget wise it would be easier to do so."

"Shouta" Midnight snaps "just help the kid."

"I want a raise" Shouta says not missing a beat.

"You'll be paid for the extra work" Mr Nezdu says "however you won't be able to expel any of Miss Tensai's students."

Aizawa rolls his eyes "I'll do it, however I would like more vacation days."

"A raise and vacation days" Present Mic exclaims "you drive a hard bargain."

"I'll see that you are compensated" Mr Nezdu says as Mr Mic has his usual overactive attitude "Just so you know I also plan on having the entire faculty help Miss Tensai until we hire a teacher's aide to assist her."

With that out of the way Im then tasked with picking out twenty kids from over two hundred.

After sorting all two hundred and forty nine files in alphabetical order I'm ready to dump this work onto someone else until the number one hero himself enters the meeting room "Sorry I'm late, I was busy with training" he says with a chuckle before noticing that I'm the only person in the room "excuse me little girl, can you tell me where the teachers are?"

I climb onto the desk "I _am_ a teacher" I reply while walking towards him "I am Ruki Tensai, and teacher of Class C the _third_ hero class."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mistake" All Might says bowing "I also believe I missed a very important meeting."

"Yes you did" I reply "as punishment you must help with the selection of the third hero course."

It may be a total lie, but it would be nice to have the number one hero himself give his opinion on the selections of future heroes. With my brain to counter any dumb choices the selection goes fairly swift and within half an hour I'm handing the folder of Class 1C's students over to Mr Nezdu "thank you very much Miss Tensai, I trust that you selected well, and I trust that you will teach these students well."

I nod "of course sir."

Mr Nezdu takes a long sip of his tea "very well, I shall send out acceptance letters at once."

"Thank you sir."

**Sorry for a short first chapter but this is going to be a massive project of mine and I wanted to get a head start on the next few chapters while also making this series an actual thing that isn't just sitting in the depths of my computer.**

**Also I know what I said about this not being a SYOC story, but in the future I will need villains as adding twenty kids will surely mess with a certain arc (cough cough foret arc cough cough). I also plan on including the two heroes movie into this story, meshing the movie into the main story isn't that difficult and the movie has been something I've been wanting to tackle.**

**Anyways I hope all of you enjoy this and I hope to see all of you next chapter. Any criticism will be happily accepted.**

**-R Falt**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Class 1C

It is five in the morning when I wake up for the first day of my new career as a heroics teacher, ever since I was told about my new job I have taken several preparations to make sure that I am actually able to teach heroics.

In the past few weeks I have gotten a gym membership with Midnight, I'm starting to take self defense classes under the cover of being a little kid learning karate, and I've been using my Quirk to memorize every hero law.

Since I only had a few weeks to get ahead of my students Shouta has also stepped in and given me a lesson plan to use until I manage to get used to the new style of teaching.

Although, his planning is a _bit_ much, and when I read through it all I could feel Shouta's very logical brain at work.

I press my hands against my cheeks and sigh, I'm thinking too much again.

Rolling off of my bed I take a moment to stretch just as my trainer recommended, and I go through my usual morning routine with the exception of a new diet Midnight recommended, after breakfast I put on a tracksuit and head out of the apartment for the carpool us teachers have set up "GOOD MORNING LITTLE TEACHER" Present Mic yells as I climb into the car.

"Good morning" I reply "thank you for the training music, it has really helped."

"YOU'RE RIGHT IT DID" Mic yells "It's my soundtrack after all, made specifically to RILE THINGS UP!"

The car stops as Aizawa climbs into the car "did you read my notes" he asks without even looking at me.

I nod "Yes I have, though I may change things up, I don't think expelling any students on the first day is the best of ideas."

Aizawa shrugs "It's your class, not mine. Though when your students start to goof off don't expect my help."

Aizawa then falls asleep in the car, and Mic takes over "don't be so down lil teach, you've taught other classes, it ain't that different yo!"

He has a point, I've been teaching for a while now, and while I'm not good at fighting my analytical skills are some of the best in the country.

We stop again for Midnight "Hello Ruki, how do you feel?"

"Nervous as I usually am on first daus, but also excited to help lead the next genoration of heroes into this world.

"You're going to need that optimism" Shouta says "if you show weakness then you won't be much of an example to your students."

"Weakness is ok" Midnight interjects "It shows that you are relatable and it might help with getting along with your students, unlike Shouta here who is a stubborn robot."

That was surprisingly deep for something Midnight to say.

The car stops again and All Might climbs in "hello everyone" he says "I still think it is much easier if I go to the school in hero form."

I cross my arms "Mr Toshinori, you will carpool like the rest of us, it saves on time in your hero form and it's better for the environment."

"Plus you'll stop at every little thing that happens" Shouta adds.

"Surely I can go today without teaching."

Shouta opens his eyes and stares at All Might "you are to help Ruki with her lesson today, the last thing we need is you getting small in front of students."

Mr Toshinori sighs "very well, though it is quite cramped in here."

Mr Mic groans "I _wanted_ to use my van, but _someone_ thinks it stands out in the parking lot!"

Shouta rolls his eyes "that moving billboard is nothing but an eyesore, the last thing I want to see when I look out of a window is a giant version of your face on the side of a rusting van."

Eventually we reach the school and we each go to our regular classrooms, by now every student should be in their seat. I reach for my classroom door and take a deep breath.

CRASH

The door snaps in two as one of my students goes flying through it (above me) "are you ok" I ask the orange haired student.

"I'm fine, only my arm broke" he says casually before realizing what he said "it's a mechanical prosthetic" he explains.

**Name: **Cro Numar

**Quirk:** Crimson Crystals

Numar is able to produce crystals from his arms, however his right arm was lost in an accident and thus has been replaced with a prosthetic.

**Power:** 5/5

**Speed: **1/5

**Durability:** 4/5

**Intelligence:** 4/5

**Teamwork: **2/5

Numar takes off his arm and gets up "Its ok as long as I don't use my Quirk right?"

"Is what ok" I ask.

Numar kicks the rest of the broken door down "HEY SKUNK HAIR" he yells "YEET!"

He then throws his arm at a student with white and black spiky hair and red eyes, who catches the arm and marches up to Numar "You wanna keep going _Ginger_? Maybe I'll throw you through the window next!"

**Name: **Chikara Hito

**Quirk:** Strength Level Enhancement

Level up! Hito here can upgrade his strength up to Level Fifteen, but if he goes any further his body will begin to slowly shut down.

**Power: **5/5

**Speed: **5/5

**Durability:** 5/5

**Intelligence: **3/5

**Teamwork:** 0/5

The rest of the students all stay on the opposite side of the room from the two bickering students "Sorry about Numar" a purple haired girl with actual cat ears and a tail says "he's quite… sensitive when it comes to someone insulting his arm, also hello I'm his friend Neko."

**Name:** Neko Catriki

**Quirk: **Cat

Half cat half girl, Neko has the enchanted hearing, smelling, and agility of a cat. She gets distracted by laser pointers and balls of yarn.

**Power:** 2/5

**Speed: **3/5

**Durability:** 1/5

**Intelligence: **3/5

**Teamwork: **5/5

"Hello" I reply "I am Ruki Tensai, the teacher of Class C."

"Oh, then sorry about the door" Neko apologises before marching over to her friend and dragging him to a seat while also bringing my presence to everyone's attention.

She would probably make a good class president.

"Hito and Numar I will not allow fighting in my classroom, I am letting both of you off with a warning. Next time there _will_ be punishment."

"Who the fuck is this kid?" Hito yells.

"The teacher" Numar says with a passive aggressive tone. With a look from myself he then reaches into his bag and pulls out a new arm and snaps it in place. I assume it's some sort of magnetic connection with some sort of lock or strap that holds it in place, though I don't pay much attention as my introduction is more on my mind.

After a brief but very informative introduction on myself, my Quirk, and my accomplishments I then look to the class who are lost at the sheer amount of information that I have put on the board.

Neko raises her hand "will this be on a quiz?"

I shake my head "no it will not."

She sighs in relief and mutters "oh good, I fell behind after her name" to Numar.

Though I get the idea and end my introduction early so that I can move onto the lesson for today.

"Today will be their introduction to my enhanced physical capabilities test, or the EPCT for short."

"So we get to skip that boring ceremony" a student with spiky green hair cheers "hell yeah!"

**Name:** Amasu Kin

**Quirk:** Scale Armor

Amasu has skin cells that can morph into scale like armor, allowing him to tank hits and hit back harder.

**Power: **4/5

**Speed: **3/5

**Durability: **5/5

**Intelligence:** 2/5

**Teamwork: **3/5

A student with white hair and two white medical eyepatches stands up and looks at Amasu "Please use appropriate language! And the entrance ceremony is one of the finest parts of the school year!"

**Name:** Sona Kankaku

**Quirk:** 360 Sight

Sona can see up to thirty feet in _any_ direction, even underground. Anything beyond the thirty feet cannot be seen by Sona.

**Power:** 2/5

**Speed: **5/5

**Durability: **1/5

**Intelligence: **5/5

**Teamwork:** 5/5

I nod "yes that is true, however this is the heroics course and here we do things differently, in today's case All Might himself will be assisti-"

"ALL MIGHT" almost everyone yells in unison.

Right, they aren't used to being around him yet "Yes All Might will assist in today's lesson, so please put on your gym uniforms and head out to the track."

Everyone stampeeds to the door with the exception of a girl who patiently waits for everyone to finish shoving past one another "thank you for being patient" I say to the girl.

The girl freezes in place and seems to have a mental meltdown just by me speaking to her which is understandable, people today tend to have anxiety, and so much is being thrown at her. Her teacher is a child, the first day of a new school, and she's going to meet the number one hero himself.

A wild day to put it lightly.

I go and meet All Might on the field "Hello Miss Tensai" All Might bellows "The weather is nice and the area is ready for your fitness test, Class A is within view and Aizawa looks as tired as ever."

I activate my Quirk and use my heightened senses to watch as Shouta drills his students through his usual test."

While he focuses on strength, speed, and power I focus on that plus mobility, reflex, and the ability to plan ahead.

The Enhanced Physical Capabilities Test is built to press the students to use their Quirks to make their way through the obstical course while robots attack them.

This test is made for me to see how my students go through things, for instance a student could easily power through the course while another stealthily avoids the robots, whichever strategy is used will determine future lessons.

Once everyone calms down at the sight of All Might they line up according to their seat numbers.

Student number one is named Hitoshi Shinso, in the entrance exam he was only able to deactivate a few robots before the time ran out, his Quirk proved to be ineffective for the entrance exam and thus this test.

He knows that weakness too, and so he moves carefully behind cover to avoid the robots.

**Name:** Hitoshi Shinso

**Quirk:** Brainwashing

Careful with what you say! Shinso can control you if you reply to anything he says!

**Power:** 1/5

**Speed: **1/5

**Durability: **4/5

**Intelligence: **4/5

**Teamwork:** 1/5

He finishes the course without running into any of the robots and looks at the rest of the class "That was easy" he says "I would have liked a challenge."

All Might grins "Not to worry young man, this is merely a test to gauge how each of you handle a situation, any strategy is acceptable!"

Up next is student number two Sansei Hada, a student with long purple hair tied back into a ponytail and black eyes. During the entrance exam he had accidentally used his gas Quirk on another examie and faced a penalty.

"What if we fail" he asks.

"It will be recorded and you will be recommended to take part in after school training."

Hada nods "neat" he then rushes in and runs past the robots while releasing a purple gas to cloak his presence. One by one the robots are shut off and Hada walks out of the entrance while cracking his knuckles "Shinny was right this is easy."

"You walked out the wrong exit" Numar points out.

**Name:** Sansei Hada

**Quirk:** Knockout Fog

Hold your breath! One sniff of this guy's fog will knock you out, if only Hada could make his way through it without getting lost!

**Power:** 1/5

**Speed: **2/5

**Durability: **3/5

**Intelligence: **4/5

**Teamwork:** 4/5

"You did deactivate every robot so I will count that as a win" I say to Hada "I recommend bringing a compass next time."

Student number three is the shy girl from earlier, she silently walks in and sneaks past the robots without making a sound. Upon exiting she bows to the robots and disappears into the crowd of students.

**Name:** Shai Baburu

**Quirk:** Bubbles!

How clean! Shai can make bubbles and soap at will, unfortunately she is scared by the smallest of social interaction.

**Power:** 0/5

**Speed: **4/5

**Durability: **0/5

**Intelligence: **5/5

**Teamwork:** 1/5

Student number four is a girl named Fukashi Dosuki, long brown hair and large brown eyes on a chameleon like body.

Fukashi uses her Quirk to go camo and just walks past the robots without them noticing her.

**Name:** Fukashi Dosuki

**Quirk:** Camouflage

How sneaky! Fukashi can turn nearly invisible, she can sneak up on her opponents without trouble!

**Power:** 3/5

**Speed: **3/5

**Durability: **1/5

**Intelligence: **3/5

**Teamwork:** 5/5

Number five is Cro Numar, and he is the first of Class C to choose an aggressive approach.

"Crimson Gauntlet" He says as red colored crystals spread along his arm. Rushing forward he tears through the first robot and covers the second in crystals. Once the last robot charges forwards Numar grins and jumps forward "Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora" he yells as he smashes his fists into the robot.

He walks out of the exit and scrapes the crystals off of himself "if fighting was _that_ easy then this year will be a breeze."

All Might laughs "Not to worry young man, I'm sure you will find difficulty throughout the class."

Student number six is Uku Suzuki, a small girl with silver bowl cut hair and big blue eyes "gravity vortex" she says while pointing her hand towards the new robots. The three robots suddenly smash into one another and are crushed into a large cube.

**Name:** Uku Suzuki

**Quirk:** Telekinesis

Look no hands! Uku can move things with her mind, the heavier the object the more difficult it is to move. If too heavy her Quirk will backfire and she will begin to nosebleed.

**Power:** 4/5

**Speed: **5/5

**Durability: **1/5

**Intelligence: **3/5

**Teamwork:** 1/5

Student number seven is Arashi Mizu, short blue hair and grey eyes are pointed to yet another set of robots "Aqua Blade" he says before water exits his sleeve and forms a sword around his hand. I take notice to how the water is pressurized to cut and watch as Arashi cuts through the robots.

**Name:** Arashi Mizu

**Quirk:** Water Manipulation

Don't get hit by this water gun! Arashi can control water that touches his skin and he often pressures it into a razor sharp blade. However he often cheats by sneaking water bottles around to use his Quirk on.

**Power:** 4/5

**Speed: **2/5

**Durability: **2/5

**Intelligence: **5/5

**Teamwork:** 1/5

Student number eight is a boy with a game show wheel labeled one through ten sticking out of his chest, Togiko Meru looks at the robots and just sneaks around them "my Quirk is more suited for one on one fights" he says upon exiting.

**Name:** Togiko Meru

**Quirk:** Lucky Lock

Test your luck! Togiko can freeze his opponents in place if his wheel lands on Six through Ten, but if he lands on One through Five he will freeze in place instead.

**Power:** 0/5

**Speed: **3/5

**Durability: **4/5

**Intelligence: **2/5

**Teamwork:** 5/5

Student nu- "MOVE IT" Chikara Hito yells before his skin starts to glow red and his muscles swell up, he then effortlessly smashes all of the robots into pieces.

Student number ten is Ryoko Taida.

He walks into the room snaps his fingers and some sort of portal appears. He walks through it and ends up at the exit.

**Name:** Ryoko Taida

**Quirk:** Portal

**Power:** 1/5

**Speed: **5/5

**Durability: **1/5

**Intelligence: **2/5

**Teamwork:** 5/5

Student number eleven is Amasu Kin the boy walks right up to the gate pops his knuckles and the Class watches as his skin morphs into scales. He then rushes forward and tears through the first two robots "Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!"

Numar crosses his arms "That's exactly what I did, but just more punching."

Amasu chuckles "Yeah! Nice to see a fellow man of awesomeness!"

Numar immediately warms up to the compliment "perhaps we could compare our rush attacks sometime."

Up next is student number twelve Kogo Sei, who has been lying flat on the ground the whole time. He notices that he is up and he gets off the ground "I should have enough light" he mumbles "just so you know I'm not good in mornings." He walks into the room and just walks up to the robots "Solarbeam."

Light erupts from his extended hand and cuts through the three robots instantly causing them to explode.

**Name:** Kogo Sei

**Quirk:** Solar Gun

Shiny! Kogo can store up light within his body and fire it out in beams of light. This however drains his energy.

**Power:** 5/5

**Speed: **1/5

**Durability: **1/5

**Intelligence: **3/5

**Teamwork:** 5/5

Kogo walks out and slumps against a tree to further collect the light that hits him.

Student number thirteen is Neko Catriki who looks at me "I would actually like to be a part of the after school training."

"You can sign up for it no matter the outcome."

I remember during the entrance exam Neko had gotten distracted by the red lights on the robots eyes, and how she was entranced by the red dots for almost the entire test.

She opts to fail and I make a note of her not being lazy, but also to note to help her work on her weaknesses.

Student number fourteen is Elizabeth Jikan. I remember that she has only just recently moved to Japan and is yet to fully understand the Japanese language "hey you're up" Numar says to Jikan in English.

Ah yes, Numar is also English. He seems like the helpful type of person so I'll let him handle this.

Jikan thanks him and walks into the room and just as the robots move to attack her she vanishes and the robots and smashed into bits "thank you again for the language assistance" she says to Numar in English.

**Name:** Elizabeth Jikan

**Quirk:** ?

While it is proven that she has a Quirk, no one has been able to pinpoint exactly what her Quirk can do.

**Power:** ?/5

**Speed: **?/5

**Durability: **?/5

**Intelligence: **5/5

**Teamwork:** 0/5

The rest of the class seems confused "So what did you exactly do" Arashi asks.

He must not have paid attention as Jikan looks at Numar "he wants to know what you did to the robots" he translates to English.

"I refuse to divulge information on my Quirk, If I am to be a hero then I do not want villains to know what I am capable of."

No one but Numar understood her, and Numar continues helping out and he translates to everyone.

"That's quite a good strategy" Shinso comments.

"Compliments will not be translated, go learn English."

I clear my throat "Back to the lesson please, Student number fifteen-"

"YES MISS TENSAI" Sona yells.

"It is your turn."

"UNDERSTOOD MA'AM!" Sona walks straight into the room and the robots charge at him.

All three robots attack but Sona easily dodges every attack "Allow me to explain my capabilities" Sona says "During my early childhood I enrolled in evasive martial arts, combined with my Quirk I anticipate every movement each robot makes and I dodge. I have also trained my reaction time to where any surprise attacks are useless." He explained all of that while dodging the robots.

"QUIT SHOWING OFF" Hito yells.

"I WILL TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO DISPLAY MY ABILITIES TO ALL MIGHT" Sona yells back "FOR I AM ALL SIGHT."

Almost everyone struggles to not laugh at his hero name and All Might seems to wipe away a tear of proudness.

"Mr Kankaku please finish the test, there are still others that need to go."

"UNDERSTOOD MA'AM" Sona yells again before dodging his way to the exit.

Student number sixteen Saizuko Tororu is the next to enter the room and she shrinks down to the size of a mouse and moves past the robots without being noticed.

**Name:** Saizuko Tororu

**Quirk:** Shrink

Saizuko can manipulate the size of her body to the size of any animal. The smallest she can go to is the size of a dust mite and the largest is the size of a blue whale.

**(Stats are for normal size)**

**Power:** 2/5

**Speed: **3/5

**Durability: **2/5

**Intelligence: **2/5

**Teamwork:** 3/5

Student number seventeen is Sutore Kuto "Watch and learn" he brags before racing into the room.

"Exterminate" a robot says as it moves to punch him.

Sutore's skin stretches and bends like rubber as he avoids getting hit, wrapping his own body around the robot he squeezes it like a snake before pressing a deactivation button. He repeats the process for the other two robots and walks out.

**Name:** Sutore Kuto

**Quirk:** Rubber Skin

Stretchy! Sutore can stretch, bend, and twist his skin. His bones don't break when he is stretched out and he can take a lot of hits.

**Power:** 2/5

**Speed: **3/5

**Durability: **5/5

**Intelligence: **2/5

**Teamwork:** 4/5

Due to the recommendation students not being in Class today the last student is Monato Tamura "It's about time" he says "they always save the best for last."

He walks into the room and slaps the back of the robot "mach two, ten miles, vertical, up."

The robot then momentarily shakes before flying up and disappearing into the sky. Both robots fly up only seconds later.

**Name:** Monato Tamura

**Quirk:** Momentum Control

Take that Newton! Monato can make any object move in any direction he wants. He only needs to physically touch said object and specify the speed, distant, x/y axis, and direction out loud.

**Power:** 5/5

**Speed: **5/5

**Durability: **0/5

**Intelligence: **4/5

**Teamwork:** 3/5

Now that everyone has went I have an idea on how my students plan, and my mind is already thinking of future scenarios that will challenge my students. But as for now they head to the locker rooms and I head back to the classroom.

Only one of them failed and it was voluntary. I would definitely call today a success.

As the day comes to an end Neko comes up to my desk with Numar "so when is the training" She asks "Numar would also like to join."

Shouta then comes into my room "right now" he grumbles "I am Shouta Aizawa, teacher of Class 1A, I saw your performances and I will oversee that you both _improve_." He then slaps a list onto my desk "these are a list of names that I want added to the training."

Almost my entire class is on the list, even one of the recommendation students "Yes Shouta" I sigh. I know he's going to be rough with them, and I have the feeling that I'm going to see a number of parent complaints.

**This chapter has been rewritten more times than I'd like to admit, so much that I legitimately loathe character introductions now but now that the class is finally introduced I can finally go on to use their perspectives for the story (The first three drafts of this chapter were from the students pov, but I didn't want to throw people into a new character out of nowhere).**

**Any advice/criticism is accepted, and at the end of **_**everyish**_ **chapter I'm going to put some fun facts in because I feel like it.**

**Fun fact 1: **the first ever version of Cro Numar originally had two mechanical hands instead of one mechanical arm, and in my Crystal Hero series he was the main character however I plan on having other characters also hold the spotlight this time around.

**Fun fact 2: **Arashi Mizu was a recurring villain in my Crystal Hero series, and Chikara Hito was the main villain hence he is still a prick and Arashi uses underhanded tactics.

**Final Fun fact:** Neko Catriki was made solely due to pyjamas I saw Aizawa and Eri wear in some art I saw, and I had thought "a brand of clothing as ugly as that _needs_ have a story behind it" so BOOM Neko was created.

**See y'all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"Update/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I have realized that its been a long... a emvery/em long time since I've posted something, and so I would like to update everyone on what I am doing./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I've restarted the Class C Project due to several issues with the characters. Most of them were filler to fill seats and thus weren't given any care. I am changing that./p  
p style="text-align: left;"As for Ruki I am going to make her a student (at the time of her creation I thought it was good to have a young inexperienced child running a classroom). She will now be a student, with Midnight as the teacher of Class C./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I know I had only gotten the introductions out of the way, but I will start over and post when I know I am ready to./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm also working on improving the cast of Class C. As well as experimenting with ideas for the story. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Update for the update: So Coronavirus has really messed things up, and I suddenly find myself with far mor time to write things, so I give it two weeks to a month for the new Class C./p  
p style="text-align: left;"TY for reading./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-R Falt/p 


End file.
